Aurora
by GigiHudson
Summary: Aurora cant help herself. He's gorgeous and he wants her. But when she realizes he's a faerie, she cant help but wonder why she still wants him. Reth doesnt know why he cant take his eyes off her. All he knows is that he's never felt like this before.


I was bored and figured I might as well write this. It could turn out to be a full length fic, but if I don't get many reviews on it then I wont bother updating it. So you know. Review and all. Oh and don't forget to listen to the chapter songs, in that order while you listen cause they go with it perfectly (I think). Constructive criticism and praise are always good.

**Chapter Songs**:

Alice Practise - Crystal Castles

Baptism - Crystal Castles

The Fantasy - 30 Seconds To Mars

**Chapter 1**

The music was loud. It pounded out from the six foot high speakers positioned around the do booth, all 4 of them. It reverberated off the walls and I could feel it as I danced. It made me feel alive, caught in the music, swaying my hips as much as I could on the packed dance floor. The club was dark too, no flashing lights or spotlights or any of that crap. No, this was a tiny, dark underground club that had none of the pretentiousness of the other hang outs that my friends preferred. I loved it here though, mostly because here I could be myself. I felt free. Making my way over to the bar was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. The crowds were heaving, especially round the bar. I had to shove and elbow my way to the bar, before finally leaning on the sticky top and yelling my order to the poor girl that was working tonight. Looking around I spotted the regulars and a few newbie's (it was easy to tell) but still no sign of my friends. I resigned myself to the fact that I might be making my own way home tonight. Sigh. They did this a lot actually. It pissed me off a little, but I suppose it was only fair; I did it to them sometimes. Well ok, no, I actually told them if they were going to have to make their own way home cause I was leaving early but whatever. I wasn't bitter. Kinda.

3 shots of vodka later and Kait finally showed up looking a little flushed but a quick pupil check told me it was just from the heat, not alcohol. She had always been the sensible one so I was pretty glad she was our designated driver for the night, it was a lot easier to have her instead of say Jez. Who appeared shortly after Kait had shoved her ass down on the stool next to me. 'Hey guys, ohmygod have you seen the guys over there? I mean seriously. Like, hotness come to life. An I swear the emo one has been checking me out. Like all night. Ahh! I am so in! Oh hey, order me something?' I looked at her. Her blue hair was almost matted with sweat and stray strands were caught in her insanely long fake eyelashes that framed her almond shaped eyes. She had Asian features but was actually completely British. Everyone in her family was British. And I mean everyone. Like, all the way back to the 1200's. No one could really work it out but she was gorgeous so she never really minded about the random DNA. Think Alexa Chung but punk. And with a kinda ditzy but smart attitude. That was Jezebel. Who of course absolutely refused to be called by anything other than Jez. I would never forget the day that her parents came home to find our group passed out on the couch and the table after Jez had thrown a huge house party. The place was trashed and we were completely hungover, but the second her mother screamed 'Jezebel' she went mental at her and they argued for 2 hours before Jez smashed a vase on the floor and declared she was becoming emancipated. I let Kait handle Jez as she gently explained to her that she was not having any more alcohol that night and that if she took any drugs she was making her own way home. I couldn't help but laugh a little under my breath as Jez narrowed her eyes and glared at Kait before shooting back 'I'll get my own drinks then!' She flounced off, swallowed up by the masses of people in seconds.

Kait sighed before looking imploringly at me. 'Please Roar? Just this once?' I shook my head.

'Not a chance hon, sorry. You know I'm not good with the whole patience thing. I would just tell her she cant handle her drink and be done with it. You're the nice one. Not me.' There was no way in hell I was going to be the one to go and find Jez. As I said to Kait, I didn't do nice. I was more 'brutal honesty'. And Jez was waaaaay to drunk to handle that. With a sigh and a glare Kait got up.'Fine. Fine! I'll go calm her down. Again.' She didn't look happy about it but I she was just tired I think. Kait isn't really a party girl and going to clubs seem to make her really tired, mostly because of how much of an introvert she is. Hence why we only go like once a month. I downed another shot and decided it was time to stop worrying about my friends, Jez was fine if a tad drunk, Kait was completely sober and I hadn't seen Mira since she got asked to dance. It didn't surprise me; Mira was gorgeous and she knew it. Most of the time we would get a text from her about an hour in saying; 'don't wait up, I'll find my own way home in the morning.' It was just how she was.

I shimmied my way onto the dance floor and started to get lost in the music. It was a Crystal Castles song, one of my favourites. It was so ethereal and otherworldly, but it was still ideal to dance to. Alice and Ethan were magicians.

I had only been dancing for barely a minute before I felt weird. And nope, I hadn't had enough vodka to blame it on the alcohol yet. Looking round I saw a guy watching me. He was in the corner of the club where it was dark and was partly in shadow, which meant it was hard to see exactly what he looked like but I could give a rough description; he was stunning. No, seriously. His hair was like liquid gold, as were his eyes and his skin was almost radiant in its paleness. He was the sort of guy that you saw Kate Moss draped over on the cover of Vogue or something. He was too gorgeous for words. As well, he seemed to carry himself with an almost eerie grace, looking perfectly inhuman as he stood by the wall.

'Holy shit.' The words were whispered, almost against my volition and thankfully were lost in the noise of the music. Despite him being shadowed though, I would swear he was watching me. I wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. I decided to settle on both. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth; he was completely and utterly out of my league. Quite literally laughably so.

I mean I'm not hideous or anything, I'm more average with a slightly pretty face and a few curves which were either the highlight of my appearance or the bane of my existence, depending on how much chocolate I had had that week. . But I'm nothing special, and there were thousands of girls in the club (well maybe not _thousands _) who were a million times prettier, skinnier and taller than me. But no, another glance confirmed it; he was staring straight at me, his golden eyes fixated on me as I danced. Well he seemed interested….so after a couple of seconds I decided to see if he actually was. Sending up a silent prayer that he was single and not gay I moved through the crowds until I was just a few feet away, separated only by a couple of stray dancers. I didn't go right up to him though, firstly because I was nervous, just a little, and secondly because if I did it like this, then he would come to me, thus saving me from looking like an ultimate loser if I'd got it all wrong.

I turned by back on him and carried on dancing. Seconds later chills ripped down my spine as I felt a hor breath on the back of my neck.

'Hello.' The words were whispered into my ear, the voice like velvet and gold all mixed together. I turned round and smiled. It was him. He was no longer leaning against the wall, but standing beside me, his long lean body next to me, so close I could touch him without moving almost. He was even more breathtaking up close than he was before, when I could only just make out his striking features. A smile I couldn't control danced across my mouth and I murmured hello back. I found myself dancing so close to him that the tips of his hair brushed against me as we danced. It reminded me of why I loved clubs. I was never one for relationships so I tended to hook up at clubs and then never see the guy again. But the dancing, the dancing was what I lived for. His long slender fingers suddenly found my long dark hair and he wrapped them in it, almost like he was trying to pull me closer. He was only a few inches taller than me, and as he leaned forward, we were almost level. His golden eyes caught mine and we gazed at each other, before my breath hitched and he caught my mouth in a kiss. I wrapped my hands in his hair now, running my tongue along his mouth as I laughed at the absurdity of it all. We moved as one away from the crowds, to the door in the side that lead to the alley out back. As soon as it closed behind us we were entangled in each other, and it was almost trance like except for the rush of emotions that coursed through as his fingers danced over my hot skin. I felt euphoric, lost in him, utterly content. He pressed me against the wall as his lips ran down my neck, kissing me all the way down to where my black corset dress begun. I gasped, and his mouth was on mine again. His hands were around my waist and without even realising it, my legs had wrapped themselves round him, my hands tightened in his hair pulling him down to me when suddenly the door flew open. 'Hey have you s- oh shit!' It was Maryam. As one of my actually awesome friends I really didn't want her seeing me like this. Especially considering she would never be caught dead half drunk and making out with some random guy in an ally. I ran my fingers through my hair whilst frantically trying to look like I hadn't been making out with someone. She looked pretty sorry about interrupting me and quickly closed the door before I could speak. I sighed and put a hand over my eyes. I wasn't normally this bad. I really wasn't. It was just that I was slightly drunk, he was gorgeous and I was flattered. Oh god, what had I done. I sneaked a look at him through my fingers. He was leaning against the wall opposite me, and raised an eyebrow as he saw me staring. 'I uh, I don't do this.' His other eyebrow went up in response, and his eyes ran up and down my body. I winced slightly. I guess the fact that I was wearing an outfit almost identical to what Taylor Momsen wore didn't really help my case. My suspenders were ripped and the first few hooks on my dress were undone, exposing my cleavage. I was guessing that my hair was a mess too.  
>'I guess I look like I do, but um, I really don't do this that much. I mean I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I don't even know your name.' It was true. I had been so caught up in the moment of lust that I didn't even know his name.<p>

He laughed.

God, that had to be one of the most amazing things I had ever heard. It was so…melodic. His voice I mean.  
>'I don't do…this,'(he gestured around him) 'either I suppose. I don't know what it is, but I couldn't stop watching you. I was….drawn to you.' He looked pensive, but his mouth was twisted slightly in a frown. Now if he had said anything other than that I would have been fine. But that crappy line had been used way to many times by guys like him to make girls think they were special, then get them to drop their pants. I wasn't one of those girl (despite what it looked like this second) so that lame ass line was just what I needed to shake away the last of the attraction to him. Well, the trancelike attraction anyway.<p>

I turned away with a laugh and reached towards the handle of the club door. Before I could open it however, his hand shot out and his long fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist.

'Wait.'  
>My breath caught in my throat. Oh <em>shit. <em>He had been leaning against the wall. In less than a second he had crossed the 5 meter space and caught my arm. There was no way he was human. Which mean…._oh shittttt_.

Before, I had merely followed a guy out of a club that I didn't know. Now I was known for having blonde moments despite being a brunette but _come on. _How dumb did you have to be to follow some guy you didn't know out of a club without telling anyone? Well apparently as dumb as me. Cause that's what I had done and I didn't even know his name. Not my proudest moment. But now, it was pretty obvious that I had followed a faerie out of the club without telling anyone. There weren't enough curse words in the English language to sum up what I felt in that second.

'Wait.' He repeated the words, his voice shaking slightly. I turned to look at him and again was struck by how beautiful he was. Which of course made perfect sense now that I knew what he was. He was right next to me, so close that again I could feel his hot breath on my neck, 'No.' I whispered the words, absolutely terrified now. He exhaled, almost angrily and walked back to the opposite wall, he seemed to be stomping his feet and yet he still retained that unearthly grace. 'You don't understand. I didn't put a spell on you or whatever it is you think I did. I just- I just saw you. And that was it. From that moment on, I was fixated on you. Whatever you felt, I felt it too.' He sighed heavily.  
>'Which makes no sense at all.' He muttered darkly.<p>

I was still trying to gather my thoughts.  
>'But I don't even know your name.' I wanted to palmface the second the words left my mouth. Way to go for an eloquent response Aurora.<br>He smiled a little at that, before saying in what had to be the most incredible voice, faerie or not,  
>'It's Reth.'<br>I looked at him now, fully, truly looked at him. It suited him. I smiled at him a little. My fear was disappearing. I didn't know why. I didn't care.

'Reth.' I tried his name out in my mouth. I liked it.

'It suits you. What's it short for?' His face darkened as I spoke and it took me a second to realise why.  
>'Ah. I forgot. You faeries are weird about giving out your full names aren't you?' He mouth twisted a little, into something that faintly resembled a smile.<br>'Yes. We have our reasons though.' At this I raised an eyebrow.  
>'What, like identity theft?' I snorted. A short laugh escaped him. His eyes seemed almost warm now. Like molten gold as opposed to solid gold.<br>'No. Anyone who knows our full names can command us. We have to obey.' His voice sounded hard now, but slightly sad too.  
>'Woah. That I didn't know. Then again, I actually didn't know faerie's existed at all about 3 years ago.' He looked at me, surprised now.<br>'I didn't know that. But then I don't know much about you do I? I don't even know your name.' He smiled at me again and I felt that pull that I had felt in side the club. I wanted to reach out to him. In an attempt to stop myself I clasped my hands together. There.  
>'I'm Aurora. Roar to my friends. When I was 4 I wanted to be a lion. Hence the nickname.' Oh god. Why oh why had I just said that? What the hell is wrong with me? He laughed again, and I got the feeling that this was pretty new for him.<br>'Aurora. It's…good. I like it a lot.'  
>'No way, if I cant call you by your full name you cant use mine. Its Roar.'<br>'Does that make us friends then?' His voice was like velvet mixed with honey. It made me take a few steps closer to him without really realising.  
>'Uh…well its not like I'll ever see you again is it?' He was in front of me now, and all I could think about was touching him. It was both incredibly distracting and incredibly annoying.<p>

He leaned in, his lips so close to mine that they brushed them as he spoke. 'Oh I think I'll see you again very soon….in fact I'm rather hoping for it.' I closed my eyes as his words washed over me. When I opened them again he was gone, and there was nothing left to show he had been there but a bruise around my wrist.


End file.
